prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Your Puppet
I'm Your Puppet is the twenty-third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 12, 2013. It is the last episode before the season 3 finale. Synopsis Hanna, Emily, and Aria go to visit Spencer in Radley Sanitarium. They try to convince her that the body found wasn't Toby, but she won't believe them. She leaves suddenly, and when the nurse enters her room to tell her that her friends have left, she shoves something under her pillow. Hanna and Emily return to Emily's house. Hanna is looking worriedly out the window for Detective Wilden, who apparently knows she's staying there, while Emily stresses about Spencer. Then, Emily makes her mom promise to tell her if any more information is released about the body found in the woods. Aria and Ezra are discussing the possibility of hiding their relationship (again) as he's applying for a substitute teacher position in Rosewood. Aria offers to pick up Malcolm from his karate class, and worries that she'll screw it up and Maggie will never forgive her. Caleb and Hanna are together and happy, and Caleb is so glad Hanna got his father, Jamie, the job at the church. Hanna seems unenthusiastic and is still worrying about the church money she saw that Jamie had. Meanwhile, Shana and Emily are texting and Aria suspects that while Paige is out of town, they are crushing on each other. Emily realizes that they can go to the morgue and photograph the body so that Spencer knows it isn't Toby. Wren visits Spencer, and there is some obvious tension between him and Eddie Lamb. Then, Wren points out a game Spencer has in front of her that Mona was obsessed with when she was a patient at Radley. After Wren gets up and leaves, Spencer inspects the game to see that Mona has drawn a map of Radley on top of the board. Spencer visits a point marked on the map, which leads to a large window. She opens the window, but doesn't climb out. Back at school, Hanna is taken aside by Mrs. Montgomery, who needs to speak with Ashley. Hanna asks her what's going on, and Mrs. Montgomery explains that the church's bell has been replaced to one about $8,000 less in value. They suspect Jamie took it, and Hanna is told not to tell Caleb. While she's out to dinner with Jamie and Caleb, she receives a necklace with a gold angel in thanks from Jamie, and is skeptical about it. After she puts it on, Jamie receives a call from Pastor Ted. He goes outside and then comes back in and says that he was just fired. Spencer is visited by her mother, who tries to bring Spencer home, and Spencer snaps. She yells at her mom, and her mom asks her what's going on. Mrs. Hastings reveals that weeks before Alison died, she was in the same state as Spencer, distraught and clinging onto a deep secret. While Ali was sleeping over at Spencer's one night, she came into the house, teary-eyed with a bloody lip. Mrs. Hastings asked her what had happened, and Ali told her that she had to promise not to tell her parents. Mrs. Hastings embraced her, and Ali suddenly quit her tearful act and smiled, telling her that she was just overreacting. Emily, Hanna, and Aria break into the morgue dressed as Candy-Stripers, and Hanna and Emily find an unlabeled body, while Aria is on the lookout. Aria spots 'Red Coat' in a mirror coming out of an elevator and tries to intercept her, but RC turns around and slips back into the elevator. The doors close just before Aria can see who it was. Spencer asks Eddie about Wren, who reveals that Wren isn't trustworthy. She puts her pill into her mouth and Eddie leaves, but after he's gone, she removes it from her mouth and stores it in a bag hidden in her pillow. Hanna and Emily prepare to photograph the body, and they open the body bag to find a mask over a body they don't recognize. Emily and Hanna don't realize but the body looks very similar to the detective Spencer hired to track down Toby. A noise is then heard outside, and they flee, leaving the mask on the table. Caleb rants to Hanna about how his father is innocent about the church bell, and she reveals that she saw her money donation to the church in Jamie's wallet. Caleb is heartbroken, but believes her. Aria goes to pick up Malcolm, and he isn't there. His instructor reveals that he was picked up by someone using her name. In his cubby is a poster for a carnival with one of the "A"s circled, where Aria immediately goes. She spots him with a figure wearing a black hoodie, and runs after them, but loses them. Back at Radley, Wren and Eddie have a tense conversation where they argue over giving Spencer a book, and Wren says, "We're not having the same problem again, are we Eddie?" Jamie comes to Hanna's house, and is confronted by Caleb. Caleb yells at him, and Jamie seems confused, but leaves when Caleb tells him to. They cut off ties, and Caleb is hurt that his father betrayed him again. Aria stumbles upon Malcolm enjoying an ice cream cone in the now-deserted puppet tent waiting for another show - he tells her he's early. Malcolm then tells Aria that her friend 'Alison' took him here and bought him the ice cream. As they're leaving, one of the puppet's arms rises as if waving to Malcolm. Emily goes to the police station and runs into her mom, who's holding a missing person box and seems very stressed out. She makes Emily leave. Late at night, Spencer sneaks around Radley, following Mona's map. She hears humming, and finds Alison looking through old records. Alison asks Spencer if 6th grade was the best year, and Spencer says that they didn't know each other then. Alison replies that Spencer never even knew her when they were best friends. Alison puts on a record of the song "I'm Your Puppet" and starts dancing with Spencer, and reveals that the person who hit her the night she talked to Mrs. Hastings was in fact a girl. She then directs Spencer to the star at the end of Mona's map. The star is an old rocking horse, which has a detachable head. Inside it is a fake nurse identification for Mona as Nurse "Ali Dee", medical papers, and a visitor's pass for CeCe authorized by Wren. He walks in the room right as she pulls out the pass. Meanwhile, Alison is gone once more. In the meantime, Aria and Ezra are out to dinner, and Ezra says that Malcolm had a great time. He seems very happy, but Aria is terrified. After Ezra comments on how Malcolm loved the puppets, Aria tells Ezra that she doesn't think she can 'do this' anymore. Spencer confronts Wren, and Wren admits that he let CeCe in when Mona wasn't supposed to have visitors. According to Wren, CeCe had gotten kicked out of university because of a stunt Ali had pulled at a frat party, and she desperately wanted to talk to Mona. He let her in because he thought she could be a role model for Mona. Melissa was the one who told CeCe about Mona being in Radley. Mrs. Fields tells Emily that another body was found, a young man, late teens/early twenties, with no identification. There was "significant trauma" to the body, and the police don't know for sure who it is. Caleb and Hanna are talking at the carnival, and Caleb sadly tells her about how he'd hoped his father would be there for him this time. When Caleb goes to get them coffee, the church bell tolls, and Hanna gets an "A" text revealing that Jamie was framed. Caleb comes up behind her and looks at her phone, reading the text. Aria and Hanna talk about the text, and Hanna worries that Caleb won't forgive her. She says Caleb left to find Jamie. Emily bursts in and tells them about the new body, found right by where Spencer said it was, with her purse nearby. Then, Spencer reaches into her pillowcase and pulls out some pills and a black hoodie, and recalls her conversation with Mona, where she said "You don't have to ask me again Mona, I'm in" which she then agreed to join The "A" Team. She also has a pair of tickets for the puppet show Malcolm was at. At the very end, a worker comes in pushing a new body on a stretcher. The side of the body can be seen from under the blanket - on it is Toby's tattoo, smudged. Notes * Spencer joins The "A" Team. * A second body is found in the woods, who is presumed to be "Toby". However, at the end the tattoo is revealed to be smudging. * Alison and Mrs. Hastings had a memory together. * "A" picked up Malcolm claiming to be Aria, then tells Malcolm that she is Alison, a friend of Aria's. According to a tweet by one of the producers/writers of PLL, Spencer was the one who picked up Malcolm. * Spencer "sees" Alison for the second time, but this time it was in Radley. * Aria sees Big A (Red Coat) '''approach the morgue, however as soon as Aria sees her, Red Coat runs back into the elevator. * Wren returns in this episode. * Jamie is fired from the church. But it turns out "A'" '''had taken the bell instead. * Throughout the episode, Spencer can be seen putting her sleeping pills into a bag in her pillowcase instead of taking them. It is suggested that she eventually gave some of them to Malcolm with his ice cream, as Ezra said Malcolm fell asleep almost as soon as he returned home with Maggie. Title *The title seems to foreshadow Red Coat's (the leader of the A-Team) employees, where Red Coat is a puppetmaster controlling his/her "puppets" into getting the one he/she hates hurt or in trouble. *This could be a reference to Alison's and Spencer's conversation before she disappeared. Spencer says "You think just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets," to which Alison replies, "But you are" or Alison manipulating the Liars into her schemes (like what happened in 'The Jenna Thing'). *Another reference could be towards the fact that the A-Team likes to control the Liars' lives. *In the promo, large wooden puppets are seen to be controlled in the carnival scene. *This also refers to the song that Alison played on the record when Spencer found her at Radley. *The title could also refer to Spencer joining the A-Team, playing the part as their puppet, to gain information. Featured Music * ''Ooo La La by Sarah Leitchenberg * Runaway Heart by The Strange Familiar * I Won't Let You Down Again by Matthew Perryman Jones * Hanging On To Long by Duffy * I'm Your Puppet ''by Dionne Warwick Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (''Voice Only) *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler *Sarah Zinsser as Nurse Lisa *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Quotes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:3B Category:ABC Family